The present invention is a clock or watch which can show the local time as well as the times of the other 23 time zones around the globe.
The conventional clock or watch can show only the local time, although the lately invented clocks for travelling use can show one or two times other than the local time. However none of them can show the 24 times, one for each time zone around the whole world, but the present invention does.